


The Shower

by redshoemafia, sororexitium



Series: Working on Together [2]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshoemafia/pseuds/redshoemafia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sororexitium/pseuds/sororexitium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Tony made love to each other as their relationship builds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower

Steve prods Tony from the office to the bathroom, their clothes thrown on just enough to be presentable but easy to take off, which is something Steve is looking forward to very much. He shuts and locks the door of the bathroom, just as impressive as everything else in Tony's mansion and grins giddily at the other man, already moving to take his shirt off.

 

Tony stands still, watching Steve's face and wondering at the smile stretched across his lips. He doesn't say anything as Steve strips him, a task made much easier this time by the fact that half the buttons on his shirt are missing and he didn't bother with the button to his slacks. 

 

When Tony is divested and he sees all the little marks he made on his skin his eyes go dark, he can see it from the brief glimpse of himself in the mirror. He takes off his uniform shirt and throws it on the floor reaching into the large shower the start the taps before taking off his pants. When he's finished as well, he steps up to Tony, pulling Tony close and slanting his lips over Tony's kiss bruised ones. He's already half-hard again and it presses against Tony's hip insistently.

 

Tony moans into his mouth, pressing closer to get him friction and working himself over Steve's thigh. He's still tingly and leaking come, but he's ready for more in an instant. Shower sex has always been his favorite. 

 

Steve maneuvers them into the fancy shower, closing the glass before pressing Tony under the spray. It would be a shame to watch the come wash away but the warm water soaks over both of them and he has Tony rubbing against him with his own hard on and it's wonderful. His hands smooth down Tony's side to grab his ass pressing them further under the multiple sprays of water before they're both soaking.

 

 "Hnngg..." Yeah, Tony knows that's nowhere near articulate, but Captain Goddamn America is _squeezing his ass_ , the one that he'd just recently fucked, hard, and that's the best his brain had in it right at that moment. He really wants to feel Steve's cock buried in him again, or fingers, or tongue or whatever; so long as orgasm follows on its heels they could play checkers for all he cares.

 

Steve kisses down Tony's jaw, his neck, and his chest, falling to his knees in front of him to stare at Tony's cock for a moment. He licks at it somewhat teasingly and his hands squeeze his ass again, before sliding down. He feels some of his come not yet washed away and a thought hits him like a hurricane. He looks up at Tony, and the water falling over him, and asks, "Will you turn around?"

 

Tony nods, starting to shake in anticipation, and turns around slowly. When he feels Steve's hands on his hips, pulling him back... If people didn't already hear them in the office, they definitely heard Tony moan as he realizes what Steve is going to do. His arms shoot out, bracing himself against the cold tile wall and he tries to get some semblance of control back from where it's flying apart.

 

Steve looks at Tony's bum, Tony's moan going straight to his cock as he pulls his cheeks apart to reveal Tony's still stretched and leaking hole. It...is probably actually one of the biggest turn ons Steve has ever seen and he can't help but run his tongue over it, tasting musk and his come and it's a heady feeling that rushes through him when Tony moans again. 

 

Tony's fingers make valiant attempts at digging fissures in the wall with the first swipe of Steve's tongue against his hole. It had been a long time since anyone had done this to him, longer still since they had fucked him beforehand and the image combining with the feeling and the fact that _it's Steve Rogers_ who blushes at the mere mention of sex and who _fucking wants to sleep with Tony multiple times_... It's a goddamn wonder he doesn't come all over again right then and there.

 

Steve swipes his tongue over his entrance a few more times, briefly wondering what it felt like, before pushing the thought away. He has Tony in the shower, spread apart, and panting above him. It's a glorious feeling in and of itself. He steels himself for a moment, before pressing his tongue inside and back out.

 

Tony arches, not minding the spray of water landing squarely in his face. "Oh _fuck_.... Jesus... do that again." It's breathy and uncoordinated and Tony knows it probably made less sense on the way out his mouth as it did in his head. His hips start to wiggle, pressing back against Steve's face for more of the sensation.

 

Steve smiles and takes that as a definite good sign, pressing his tongue in again and again in hopes of more of those sounds. Tony is still very loose around his tongue and he can't help but imagining feeling Tony around his own cock again. They're both already hard and Tony's making the same senseless babble above him as he fucks him with his tongue. He feels the strong urge to take him all over again, and it's a stronger feeling than he's ever felt before. 

 

"God... Steve... Steve!" He's shouting, he knows that, but a few more minutes of this and he might actually come, even without a touch to his cock. Steve's tongue his hot and wet and powerful. "Please.... I want..."

 

Steve pulls away, pressing a quick kiss to one cheek he still had in his hand. "What Tony?" he asks and his fingers need into the flesh he's holding. He thinks he knows what Tony wants. It's the same thing he does, but he wants to be sure, and maybe he has a bit of teasing problem, but he can't be blamed.

 

 "I want you to fuck me! Fuck me, god, fuck me. I want your cock, wanna feel full, want you to make... Oh god..." He moans as Steve squeezes his hips harder with each word, brushing against the rapidly forming bruises already littering his hips. "Please!"

 

Steve stands from his place on the tiled floor and although his knees hurt a little it's a small complaint that gets knocked away as he presses against Tony's back and pulls his head back easily by his hair. He delights in Tony's dilated eyes and parted red lips, pressing a quick kiss to the corner, before asking, "Do you need anything more or is it okay to just..." he trails off, though he's not  sure why. What he's just done to Tony is much dirtier than the word 'fuck', but he'll get there in time.

 

Tony slaps the wall out of frustration, feeling the head of Steve's cock against his entrance and seeing the blown wide look in Steve's eyes. "Don't need... can't wait..." He presses his hips back, whimpering when it's not the right angle and Steve's cock slips up his crease instead of plunging into him. He keens, "Fuck me..."

 

Steve chokes a little as Tony wiggles against him and his cock slide up the crease. He manages a quick nod, before lining his cock up against Tony's spit-slick entrance, pressing in with short smooth strokes and watching Tony's face again as he sinks further in further in. He tries to keep his breathing even against the onslaught of words that come out of Tony's mouth, and the feeling of his cock sliding into Tony again for the second time tonight and holy god, Tony is willing to let them keep doing this. 

 

Tony whines happily at the stretch and the burn of Steve sliding into him. The water of the shower and Steve's spit ease the way, and he's still loose from the office, but not as much and the friction and the burn are more delicious than he ever thought possible. His head sinks, his chin touching his chest, as the water sprays over them and Steve starts to move his hips.

 

Steve moves and bites his tongue to keep a moan from escaping him as he watches the way his cock disappears into Tony's body over and over again and the way Tony's ass quivers a little with each thrust. He watches it for a few more moments before removing one hand from Tony's hip and bringing it down with a soft smack against his ass experimentally.

 

Tony moans his loudest yet, pressing back hard and having to compensate with his footing as they both wobble from the momentum. He babbles to Steve, begging him to make it rough, to make him remember it when he's in meetings the next day. Higher function is all but gone at this point, his cock hard and weeping against his belly, but his spine remembers how to bend and his hips can find the rhythm and that's all that matters.

 

Steve really has to bite his lip as Tony pleads for him to take him rough, to spank him harder. His cock twitches and he knows he doesn't have much longer. He meets the rhythm that Tony is trying to pace them at, slamming into Tony and landing another hand against his ass, the sound resounding damply in the shower. He lets out a small grunt as Tony clenches for a moment around his cock, nearly losing it right there. He spanks him again, to see if it will have the same effect.

 

It does, most definitely have the same effect. Tony cries out louder, harder, as Steve's hand connects. He knows he's going to have a mark there at least, and the thought makes him moan even more. He's close, riding the edge of orgasm, and he drops his hand to his own cock, stroking in time with the push of Steve's cock.

 

Steve groans at the feeling on his cock and the sight of Tony's hand pleasuring himself. He brings his hand down again, rubbing the reddening mark his hand is leaving before spanking him once more. He's so close and he only gets about two more strokes and another spank in before he's coming inside Tony with a stifled shout. 

 

Tony can't even wait it out and enjoy the feel of Steve exploding inside him. The heat and the pressure and the slick that slides its way out from their joined bodies sends him flying over the edge. He's a lot less dainty than Steve, and cries his name loud enough for it to echo as he comes, dousing the wall and clamping down on the cock still buried in him.

 

Steve somehow manages to hold them both up through their orgasms and bites softly at Tony's shoulder as he clamps down around him as he comes. When they're both panting and working through the post-orgasmic haze he manages to pull out and turns Tony around peppering his face with tiny kisses before resting their foreheads together. 

 

Tony is on shaky legs, his eyes at half mast as he accepts the kisses Steve places on him. He tries to reciprocate but his brain is not following his say so, and all he can do is cling to Steve's waist and try to get words and phrases to make sense again. Eventually, he manages to get out a half whispered, "Damn."

 

Steve nods, leaning more of his weight against Tony without meaning to but he likes the feelings of their chests together and the arc reactor pressing into his skin. Tony doesn't seem to mind this contact, so he'll take what he can get. "Yeah, that was definitely the best shower I've ever taken."

 

The sound Tony makes is half way between a moan and a laugh, because yeah, that's about the same thing he was thinking. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to shower in this room again without getting at least a little aroused. Come to think of it, he probably won't be able to use that office without the same thing happening either. This... could be problematic.


End file.
